Wedding Vows
by Roxius
Summary: Klavier asks Ema to marry her as a joke, but it ends up happening for real! KlavierXEma. Please R & R!


As they walked out of the drug store together, Klavier knew it was finally time to ask Ema the big question. Bending down on one knee, he pulled out a small ring box and asked, "Ema Skye...will you marry me?" Ema's eyes widened as the glare of the 44-karat diamond flashed light into her face.

Of course, Klavier didn't expect Ema to respond happily; he was only doing this to mess around with her. Although it normally ended with him getting slapped or kicked hard in the nuts, seeing Ema's hissy face was more than worth it. However, Klavier's little plan ended up getting caught in an unexpected snag.

"...Sure, why not?"

Snatching up the ring, Ema placed it on her index finger and walked away. Klavier was frozen at the spot for about an hour until the manager of the drug store told him it was almost midnight...

* * *

"YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRULY MEAN IT?!" 

Klavier was currently being chewed out by an enraged Apollo while Phoenix and Trucy watched in amusement. Klavier rubbed the bruise he had just recieved from his defense attorney rival while replied, "Well...I didn't really expect her to actually accept. I was just joking around..."

Apollo bonked Klavier over the head and snapped, "Asking a girl to marry you isn't something to joke about? Do you even know how Ema may truly feel about you? Why do you find so much joy in messing around with her like that, anyway?"

Klavier seemed to have the answer to this question right away. "Well...I think she's cute when she's angry...she's cute when she's happy too...anyway, I'm just saying she's cute, okay? However, she's the only girl I've ever met who doesn't fawn over me. Ema is...different. I just like teasing her because that's how I flirt sometimes. I was just being silly..."

"YOU'RE A PROSECUTOR! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SILLY!" Apollo screamed, his face turning as red as his suit. If someone hadn't stepped in, Klavier would have probably been strangled.

While Trucy tried to calm the horn-haired young man down, Phoenix apologized to a rather traumatized Klavier and explained, "Don't worry about him. He's just upset because some girlfriend of his a few years back asked to marry him, but it all turned out to be a cruel joke. So...you run along now, okay?"

Once he snapped out of it, Klavier ran out the door and made his way back to the office. 'Once I get there...I'll find Ema...and explain that I didn't really want to marry her...' Klavier told himself as he kicked aside a empty beer can. However, the closer he came to his destination, the more he began thinking about how beautiful Ema Skye really was.

When he was finally standing in front of the entrance to his office, Klavier knew what he really wanted: he was going to get married to her. 'Why not? I love her...she loves me, I think...it's only natural, isn't it?" Klavier unlocked the door and stepped into the room, only to be suddenly attacked by Ema, who was kissing him powerfully on the lips.

"I love you...Klavier...I...I really do..."

* * *

The wedding itself started about two months later. It didn't take very long for Klavier to get everything set up, thanks to him being a world-famous rockstar. Many people attended this wonderous event: Lana Skye, Jake Marshall, Daryan Crescend (who was being watched by several large policemen), Machi Tobaye, Luminoir, and of course Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix. 

'Hmm...too bad my brother wasn't able to come...' Klavier thought sadly as he looked out at all the guests. Klavier's brother, Kristoph, was busy being held under heavy security in a special asylum. Sighing, Klavier turned to Ema, who was wearing a beautiful white dress, and smiled.

Hands held tightly together, they both said their vows, and then...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning forward, their lips touched. When they seperated, both of them were smiling wider than they ever had in their whole lives.

"I love you, Ema..."

"I love you, too, Klavier...I really do..."


End file.
